polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthball
Earthball |image = SunGlassesEarth.png |caption = Ever notice the continents are like a jigsaw? |type = Terrestrial Planet |location = Inner Solar System |radius=6,371 km |density=5.51 g/cm³ |gravity=10m/s^2 (9,80665m/s^2) |distance=1AU |rotational_period=23h 56m |axial_tilt=23.5° |temperature=15°C |surface_pressure=1 Bar (Sea Level) |earth_similarity_index=1 |friends= Moonball Sunball Theiaball Earth's new imaginary friend to talk about his feelings towards itchy things Marsball (Sometimes) Humanity (when at peace) Almost every country Israelcube (sometimes) USAball Venusball (TWINS!) Canadaball Andorraball |enemies= Marsball (kind of) Humanity (when at war, also Flat-Earthers) �� nuclear weapons Israelcube (sometimes) global warming Jupiterball (wants to steal the moon) (sometimes) Chinaball (GET YUOR POLLUTION IN CONTROL!) sigh… I don’t need to explain this one… Nobody likes yuo! aliens STOP SCARING ME WITH NIBIRU!! STOP SENDING OORT CLOUD COMETS AT ME!! Also, you of fake Wants me dead for knowing his existence Will kill me if he erupts You're on your way to eat me and my home YOU SAID I WOULD DIE ON DECEMBER 21, 2012!! What I almost did to you was an accident and please don't kill me |personality=Itchy, Intelligent, sad, happy, is not flat |bork= Life Life |notes= Currently in 6th big mass extinction. May come quicker because of Planet Nineball, 6ball, nuclear threat, Black Holeball, or Wyomingball. I will never forget Voyager 1 and Voyager 2. |orbital_period = 365.26 days}}Earthball is a second-generation planetball and the third planetball from the Sunball. He is a terrestrial planetball. He is the only known planetball to harbor life, especially intelligent life, but we may be wrong. The creation of Earth is very highly disputed from person to person. He sometimes wears sunglasses and can speak all languages fluently, unlike the other planetballs. When he is making presentations, he always misspells his name, possibly as a reperesentation of his ego or Humanity's stupidity. Some inhabitants of Earth believe in Extraterrestrials: creatures that were not native to Earth. People once believed the Moon had aliens. Then they believed Mars had aliens. Now they target exoplanetballs and search them for alien life. It is 12,756 km in diameter (6378km in radius) and of 510,065,600 km² in surface area. There is a popular theory idea going around that Earth will heat up, causing "Global Warming". This is due to modern countries like the United States, Russia and China using products and factories or nuclear power that make the planet's atmosphere and greenhouse effect hotter without noticing that it could destroy all life on earth. Composition He is a rocky terrestrial planet with a mainly iron -nickel core. He is often divided into 4 layers: crust, mantle, outer core, and inner core. Surface Features Earthball holds many unique surface features due to his unique climate. His most notable surface features are his continents and oceans, which are the result of plate tectonics. Since he has such a thick atmosphere, there is a lack of craters due to erosion. Atmosphere He has a moderately thick atmosphere, composed primarily (78%) of diatomic nitrogen, 28% diatomic oxygen , 1% argon, and some trace elements. Orbit - Rotation His orbit is generally circular with a SMA of about 1 AU. His days are getting longer because of Moonball. Satellites The Moonball is Earthball's only natural sattelite, and is composed mainly of silicates. He is rather large for Earthball's size. Earthball is also known to hold some quasi-satellites. #Moonball How to draw Drawing Earthball is moderately easy # Draw a blue circle # Draw some continents, use a dark green color for the Americas, Europe, East and Southeast Asia, and Oceania. also half of the Africa's land. Tan for the northern part of Africa, Western part of USAball and Center part of Australiaball finally. the white color for Antarcticaball and other tundras # Draw the clouds # perfezionare, you finished Family * Sunball (Mother/Father) * ULAS J0015+01ball (Uncle) * Milky Wayball (Grandfather) * Universeball (Great-Grandfather) * Multiverseball (Great-Great-Grandfather) * Mercuryball (Brother who wants to kill me) * Venusball (Sister) * Moonball (Daughter) * Marsball (Brother) * Jupiterball (Brother who protects me) * Saturnball (Brother who also protects me) * Uranusball (Brother) * Neptuneball (Brother) * Plutoball (̶u̶̶n̶̶r̶̶e̶̶a̶̶l̶ brother) * Planet Nineball (Another brother who wants to kill me) * Nemesisball (Uncle who wants to kill me) Gallery 1D0F10D5-9844-41E4-A95A-32E69FC31129.png 06y918q14m601.png Reddit Medibee Plutos New Face.png A Pluto story.png AMXznCj.png Reddit Spacetime Inspector Sun & Son.png Reddit Fedcom Multiple Personality Disorder.png Reddit MarcLesan Family discussions.png Reddit FlyingBlueWolf Urban Legends.png JBz4IBV.png I6cK3oP.png WZYlGlb.png Earth can into coma.png Earth new.png|His other version AiaIzM2.png Surface Care Addiction le x le.png The other side of the Moon Szwab.png Red Red Giant Love bluesydinosaur.png Terrian anxiety White Pikmin.png Planetballmap.png 6. Star Types.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png PlanetNine.png TheiaCollision.gif How moonball.png Uranus Comic.png Earth History.png The Same.png Metric System.png As Big As You.png Chain Reactions.jpg earthwassdiefuck.png zh:地球球 Category:Planetballs Category:No Geography Category:Space Category:Solar System Category:Universeball Category:Milky Way Category:Earthball Category:Terrestrial Planetballs